moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Speeder Trike
Scorpion Cell |role = * Anti-armor * Hit-and-run |useguns = 3x RPG-S |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 150 |armortype = Light |speed = 11 |turn = 18 |sight = 7 |cost = $700 |time = 0:25 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Pandora Hub or Chemplug |groundattack = 25-12.5 * 3 (75-37.5 total) * 90% vs. Light * 85% vs. Heavy * 75% vs. Medium/Harvester * 60% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 55% vs. Coordnodes, Gap Generators, Smoke Turrets, Sensor Towers, Mind Readers, Chimera Cores, Psychic Towers, Shrike Nests, Signal Inhibitors and Megaarena Projectors * 50% vs. Tank Bunkers * 45% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 35% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 30% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses * 20% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 15% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 10% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 5% vs. Drone |cooldown = 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) |range = 10, minimum 2, radius 0.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Unaffected by EMP * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * Mevitar (voxel) * MadHQ (turret) * SecondDatke aka. SecondWtq (model) |actor = Gabriel Wolf }} The Speeder Trike is a fast but very fragile harasser vehicle used by the Scorpion Cell. Official description The first incarnation of the Speeder Trike was a simple motorcycle and sidecar from which a soldier could lob grenades while passing a target. Now the Trike is a state-of-the-art siege vehicle and one of the fastest units on the battlefield. The Trike can easily out-range most conventional weaponry with its long-range RPG-S launcher and is quick enough to out-maneuver most vehicles, making it a formidable foe in combat. Its armor is less than stellar though, so it should avoid direct hits from anti-tank weaponry.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview In spite of its appearance as a little three-wheeled bike, the Speeder Trike is a deadly anti-armor unit in the hands of a competent Scorpion Cell proselyte. While having paper-thin armor, its immense speed allows it to quickly charge into a fight, unload its ammunition on inviting targets, and quickly get away before the enemy can organize a proper response. Though it's only available after the proselyte has established an operational Pandora Hub, its usefulness during the late-game stages is unrivaled. Targets such as harvesters and artillery units are easy pickings for this fragile speedster, as both have little defense against these three-wheeled menaces. It can also supplement the Plague Splatter as an auxiliary artillery unit, as the latter is horrendously mediocre when it comes to countering armored threats. They are also immune to the effects of EMP, which only further boosts its evasiveness. They are also Scorpion Cell's only other dedicated anti-armor vehicle next to the Mantis Tank, so they are a necessity for any Scorpion Cell armored division if they are expected to clash with hostile heavy armor. While a potent anti-tank weapon that can shoot and scoot with little fear of retaliation under most circumstances, it should stay far away from any kind of infantry and aircraft that can fire upon it. Appearances Cooperative * In Rush Tactics, if the Hailstorms crossed the second bridge and the players have built Psychic Sensor, four Speeder Trikes for each player will be sent and become buildable from Soviet War Factory, requiring Psychic Sensor. Act Two * For single player campaign, the Speeder Trike makes its first appearance in Ghost Hunt, among the Scorpion Cell enemies. * In Lizard Brain, if player recaptures Epsilon War Factory and Pandora Hub from Allies, the Speeder Trikes will become buildable. Assessment Behind the scenes * Originally the Speeder Trike was intended to be voiced by Speeder, the lead developer of Mental Omega APYR, with completely different lines.Obsolete but official Mental Omega 3.0 unit scripts ** The current voiceset used was actually recorded for the Reaver Bike in Atomic_Noodles's Colony Wars which was offered to Mental Omega (along with the Thor Gunship voiceover) at a later point. Trivia * The Speeder Trike was originally based off the Speeder unit from Dune 2000, which is particularly visible in the edits its cameo had through the versions. * The Speeder Trike is conceptually similar to Nod's Recon Bike (and its respective successors) from the [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Tiberium_universe Tiberium series], as they are all speedy anti-armor units with almost nonexistent armor themselves. See also * Marauder * Shadow Tank References zh:极速三轮摩托车 Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell Category:Override requirement units